White Fang and Yellow Feather
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: A brainwashed Kazane is a pawn for Kyoya's ambition. Sofia mocks Kiri for being a fool. Both Kiri and Rouga vow to rescue Kazane from enduring more overwhelming agony.


**Disclaimer: I don't own BuddyFight. It belongs to Bushiroad.**

AN: Season Greetings for 2017

A first time chapter fanfic for Kazane-chan & Rouga-kun. There are some Kiri/Misteria and Sofia. I love Kazane-chan and Rouga-kun (either as a pair or character traits). Since Season 3 Episode 41, Rouga-kun denies his name: Rouga Aragami and has returned to his mask that he wore when he was known as 'Wolf'. Still not sure what he goes by though, so I decided to use an unofficial name: White Fang. Hopefully, Bushiroad will release Rouga's newfound name. Also hoping for a match between Rouga-kun and Kazane-chan based on their personal views on friendship.

 **White Fang & Yellow Feather**

Rouga Aragami is swinging in a hammock, staring aimlessly at the cyan-painted ceiling of his chambers. "What are you up to Kyoya?"

 ** _Just yesterday evening, there was a brainwashed Kazane Fujimiya standing at Kyoya Gaen's left side. Rouga noticed that Kazane was wearing a raccoon-dog facemask over her face. Her once short orange hair is now halfway down her back tied in a plum-blossom hairpin. Her attire is a canary-shading Yukata with a design of sliced watermelons. Kyoya explains to Rouga that during the Yamigeto arc, he has grown some interest in the young tomboy and has decided to recruit her in place of the formal member, Terumi._**

Rouga clenches his fists in silent frustration of having a sense of helplessness. He closes his eyelids. A part of him has always wanted to protect the innocent girl's smile. It literally torn his heart to pieces, when he hears her crying and witness her crystal-like tears. This event happened during her heartbreaking fight with Kemura two times in a row: one solo and one was a tag team battle. "Kazane Fujimiya," He pauses, licking his lips. "I'll find a way to set you free from the clutches of Kyoya. I swear it."

"Lord White Fang," A raccoon-dog facemask individual appears from the shadows and bows respectfully. ' _White Fang_ ' has been his newfound name that Kyoya gave him, recently. "Milord Kyoya has summoned for you. He wishes to tell you something important in his private chambers."

"Kaz-…uh… Thank you, Yellow Feather." Rouga hesitates, gulping a difficult swallow in his sore throat. Rouga slips on his half facemask on his face, as he bypasses her without another word.

 ** _"_** ** _Rouga," A tearful Kazane shouts at the top of her lungs. Her eyelids closed, desperately trying to be heard. Rouga - in his half mask – immediately stops in his tracks. "BuddyFight has always provided happiness for me, Rouga. It is the reason as to why I have 100 friends. I've fulfilled my late father's wish for me to achieve." Kazane proclaims, as Rouga remains silent. "I want to become friends with you, Rouga. If you have overwhelming heartache, I want to support you."_**

That encounter has resurfaced in the back of his mind, as he walks down the long narrow corridor. His heart starts to ache over this dilemma.

 _Flare_

Misteria narrows his eyelids, as he is facing off with Sofia. "Where is Miss Fujimiya? What have you done to her?"

"Who?" Sofia sniggers, tapping her head. "Such a roguish mongrel you are."

"Miss Fujimiya has nothing to do with this plotting that Kyoya has planned to take over the worlds."

"On the contrary, 'little' Kiri. She does have _a lot_ to offer to Master Kyoya. She's _one of the princesses_ that exist."

Misteria snarls, at the light threat from the laughing Sofia. "Miss Fujimiya… She's not a tool to use." He proclaims, raising his right hand up. A water beam comes from his palm.

Sofia counterattacks with her own multiple flying arrows.

Next, Misteria uses his water wall force field to defect the raindrop of arrows. The ring of arrows falls all around his body frame, after he lowers his water barrier. "You'll pay for causing harm to Miss Fujimiya."

"Oho," Sofia mocks. "Has the _little_ Onmi Lord fallen in love with a simple-minded girl?"

"Her smile is precious to me." Misteria adds, allowing a pillar of water trap Sofia in one spot. His heart feels a twinge of agony at the silent thought image of the cheerful smile of Kazane's. He was defeated by her in their first battle and has long waited for a rematch with her. Another part of him knew, they have met before. She was a rice paddy farmer's daughter that he rescued on the battle field on horseback.

"Is that so?" Sofia interrupts his thoughts, using the power of her dark core gadget to escape her watery grave. "She's now Kyoya's pawn."

Dumbfounded, Misteria reverts back to Kiri. "What?"

Sofia smiles with a hint of mirth. "I've always wondered what that tomboy had that I didn't. I now know just how precious she is to the both of you. Fools the lot of you, you and that half-baked pup." She replies, instating both Rouga and Kiri.

"Leave Miss Fujimiya alone." Kiri pleads, feeling quite desperate. His heart quickens its pace.

"Hmm… No." Sofia says, bluntly. She vanishes without a trace in the moonlight.

On a tree branch, there is a silhouette frame. She is wearing a canary-shading Yukata. As she leaps from the branch, she encounters a discouraged Kiri from behind.

Kiri looks over his shoulder and manages to parry the trident weapon with his own staff in hand as he twirled around. "Who are you?" Misteria questions as he has now returns to his true form to face off with the silent raccoon-dog mask individual.

The masked one manages to leap from Misteria's half-hearted counterattacks. Only to parry with the Onmi Lord in equal combat of agility.

On their stalemate of weapons trying to gain the advantage over the other, Misteria is silently reminded of an encounter of her leaping attacks with larger weapons. "Ka-Kazane," His voice allows him to say.

"My name is Yellow Feather." A still brainwashed Kazane proclaims from underneath the raccoon-dog mask. She pushes Misteria's staff back with her trident weapon and just manages to leap from his on-assault swing of his staff weapon.

"Kazane," Kiri now reverts back to his human form, as he shouts at the top of his lungs. "Snap out of it!"

The masked one drops her trident weapon. She places her hands on her head in agony of an oncoming headache to hearing that once familiar name. "No... My name is Yellow Feather..." She winces, enduring the inner agony that now engulfs her. "Kazane... is... not... my... real...name." She whispers in between panting.

"Kazane, what have they done to you?" Kiri stares dumbfounded at the agony of the masked one before him.


End file.
